Dark Embraced
by EvilTookMyHeart72
Summary: The team has a new case.A young girl wants them to take down a orphanage that's selling their girls to a sex trafficker.But theres one problem she wont let them do the con unless they let her join.
1. Meeting

_Nate and Sophie are sitting at the table waiting for the client._

Sophie:where do you think she is?

Nate:i have no idea but she was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.

_He checked his watch looking at the time._

_Someone walks over to where Sophie and Nate were. Sophie and Nate look up to see a young girl maybe 14 or 15 with long dark brown hair,olive skin,a very thin body..too thin and a very desperate look on her face she sits down at the seat across from them._

Client: im sooo sorry im late

Nate:its fine.*s_miles slightly_*

Sophie:Whats your name sweetie?

Client:oh gosh im sorry..*gives hand out to shake* im Destiny

Nate:hi destiny im nate and thats sophie how can we help you?

Destiny:id like to hire you.

Nate:what do you need our help with?

Destiny:..im an orphan. the home I stay at is called papi home for needy. but its not all flower and rainbows there.

Nate:what do you mean?

Destiny:i mean that the care takers are selling the girls to sex trafickers.

Sophie:sex trafficking?how do you know?

Destiny:ive seen it before and ive lived it before.i was sold once to a man "Henry dule"he's a very rich and very powerful buys any age and he perfers 12 to 38. about a week he sent me back requesting a refund because I didnt work out to his standards.

Sophie:Standards?

Destiny:i was a spit fire. when ever I had a chance to escape id flirt with the guard holding me. i got away a few times but always ended right back. stipid security.

Nate:you want us to take down the orphanage?

Destiny:yes..but I do have a request.

Nate:And what would that be?

Destiny:i get to work with you.

Nate:eh..im sorry but...

Destiny:Please?ive been doing this for the 3 years ive been there im a good actress I know what im doing and if something happens I know how to stall till you get there...please I..i want to help.

Sophie:Nate?

Nate:you can only join if you listen to us.i dont care if you know what your doing youll listen and do what ever we ask you to do if you disobey us then your out. Promise?

Destiny: **"smiles"**i promise.

**TO BE CONTINUED :) **


	2. Introductions

CHAPTER TWO

Nate and Sophie took destiny up to their headquarters

Destiny:Cool place.

Nate ignored what Destiny said and went straight to the back of the room.

Destiny:Whats he doing?

Sophie:Probably calling the team.

Destiny:What are they're names?

Sophie:wells there's Parker,Elliot and Hardision.

Destiny:Cool thanks.

Sophie:"Smiles" No problem.

Nate walks back into the room

Nate:they're on their way they should be here really said they were close just make your self at home.

He gestures to the conference room And both Destiny and Sophie sit down.

Sophie:Did you inform them of our...Situation?

Nate:Yes...but when I called Parker she just hung up the phone.

Sophie:Sounds like her.

Destiny:Parker's a girl?

Sophie:Yes.

Destiny:Hmm just seems like a guys name.

No one reply's because Parker,Elliot and Hardison all walk into the room.

Nate:Guys this is Destiny. Destiny this is Elliot,Hardison and Parker.

Destiny:Nice to meet you all.

Elliot just grunted,Parker stared,and Hardison nodded his head up.

Nate:Role it Hardison.

Hardison picked up a remote and clicked it at the TV and a picture of "Henry Dule" popped up on the screen.

Destiny:"Growls"

Hardison:"Henry Dule"42 years old. Owns the Dule peace franchise. Its a wealthy business so hes got money,He has connections to almost anything you can think of. Hes also the main supplier and buyer of the trafficking. Now we move onto the orphanage. Its been open since 2006 when George Flanagan bought it and turned it into and orphanage or what ever the hell they be using it for.

Sophie:Since 2006?that's horrible!

Nate:Destiny do you have anything to ADD?

Destiny:"Henry Dule" likes any aged woman but his range is usually from 12-38.

So really anyone works for him. For the con your going to have to Seduce him and make him think you like him then ask him for a business deal,he wont be able to 'll then show you his business you can work your way from there.

Nate:Ok so Sophie..you're going to gain his trust and gain entrance. Parker you can steel the files from the orphanage and then when Sophie gains his trust you can brake into his company and steel the trafficking files.

Destiny:ummm excuse me?What about me?

Nate:your part will come in later.

Destiny:"Sigh" fine...

Nate:Alright Hardison create an Alias for Sophie.

Hardison:Alright man.

Nate leaves and Destiny looks over at Parker seeing her staring. Destiny pokes at leans in close and whispers in her ear.

Destiny:Why wont she stop staring at me?

Sophie looks over at Parker then looks back over to Destiny and smirks.

Sophie:Shes just don't usually have other people in on our stare back at her.

Destiny was confused but looks over at Parker and stares at her. About a minute later Parker smirks and jumps out of her chair and skips away.

Sophie gets up and only destiny and Hardison. Destiny walks over to Hardison and looks at his laptop.

Destiny:What are you doing?

Hardison:Createn Sophie's alias for the con.

Destiny:really?cool!can you teach me sometime?

Hardison:Sure girl.

Destiny:Cool thanks!so how long does it usually take?

Hardison:well I createn the names easy but then you gotta make a background her names Caroline Carrigan and shes the executive owner of her boss "John Cambri" which is Nate. Just gotta clip and edit then im done.

Destiny:sooo how long?

Hardison:bout 5 im done now so come on girl.

Hardison closes his laptop and gets up and walks out of the room. Destiny just sits there think for a few seconds but hen eventually gets up and follows him out of the room. She goes and sits on the couch next to Sophie.

Nate:Lets go steal us a trafficking ring.

TBC.

Paste your document here...


	3. Caught

**_Sophie walked over to the mark "Henry Dule" and accidentally bumped into him letting out a fake squeak_.**

Sophie:Oh gosh!im so sorry!

Dule:No..no..no..its fine...*smiles* your lucky your beautiful.

Sophie:*Fake smiles and offers her hand*Caroline Carrigan.

Dule:*Takes her hand and slowly kisses it lingering a bit too long* Henry Dule

Sophie:Your Henry Dule?The owner of The Dules Peace franchise?

Dule:Yes I am my I ask who you work for?

Sophie:I work for a hmmm how do you put it...a private business.

Dule:And what kind of private business is it?

Sophie:You should know you supply my boss with our...little friends.

Dule:Ahhh I see who do you work for my dear?

_Nate talks over coms_

Nate:Hes testing you tell him John Cambri

_Back to Sophie and Dule_

Sophie:John Cambri. you've never met him in person but you have done some business over the phone.

Dule:Ahh I think I remember him.. what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?

Sophie:Mr. Cambri sent me to see if we could work out a little deal.

Dule:We could work something out especially if someone like you is involved. excuse me for just one moment I need to go talk to one of my employees.

**_Dule walks over to a large man in a black suit._**

Dule:Can you check out the name Caroline Carrigan and see if shes clean.

Man:Sure boss.

_The man walks over to the computer by his desk and types a few things in._

Man:Shes clean boss.

Dule:Good now get back to work.

**_Dule walks back over to Sophie_**

Dule:Alrite love lets go.

**_They walk together to His office._**

Dule:Sit..Sit.

Sophie:*Sits down*

Dule:So how can I help such a lovely lady like you?

Sophie:The deal I was talking about.

Dule:What kind of deal my dear?

Sophie:If you drop your prices Mr cambri will buy most of your girls.

_Dule stands up and walks around his desk and sits down in the seat next to Sophie. He puts his hands on her thigh and Sophie hides a grimace._

Dule:I think we can work out something. just let me get some papers together and when your all done maybe we can go get a drink and celebrate.

Sophie:Sounds lovely.

_Dule walks over to a locked cabinet and pulls out a few papers. He walks back over to Sophie and Sets the papers on the desk and hands her a pen._

Dule:You just have to sign two things. One on this page and another on the second.

**Sophie Started writing her fake name in perfect cursive. Dule puts his hands on her shoulders and leans over leering at her breasts. When Sophie was about to sign the last page she felt a prick in the back of her neck. She gasps and turns around mouth slightly open seeing Dule standing there with an empty needle in his hand. She then sees his hand reach for her ear and pulls out the com throwing it on the floor and crushing it with his foot.**

Sophie:Wha...

Dule:You know im not stupid miss carrigan or should I say Miss. Devereaux

Sophie:How?

Dule:How do I know who you are and how I know your pulling a little con on me?i knew you were coming before you even entered the building. A little birdie told me.

Sophie:Who?

Dule:Thats a secret Sweetheart. But im gladd your the one who was sent. Your sexy and young,just the way I like them. Your going to make a wonderful play toy for me. *evil grin*

**Sophie's mind and vision was starting to go black and when she was about to slip into a drug induced sleep she heard Dule say "Good night sweetie"**

**TBC...**


	4. The team

The Team

_**They heard the blaring noise of Sophie's com. They all wince and they all have shock on all their faces,knowing perfectly well Sophie was compromised.**_

Destiny:What was that?

Hardison:Something happened to Sophie. Her Coms broken.

Nate:What happened!everything was going fine!

Destiny:Someone told them we were coming.

Nate:Who?

Destiny:I don't know...

Nate:WHO!

Destiny:I DONT KNOW!

Nate:Did you do it?Did you tell them?

Destiny:Why would I?Why would I tell them she was going to be there?I came to you for help for gods sake!Sophie was nicer to me than anyone ive ever know in my entire life!why would I sell her out?!Why?

_**Nate doesn't reply. He just gets up from the couch he was sitting next to Destiny and walked over to a cabinet in his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. When he was about to pour him self a drink the bottle was take from his hand.**_

Destiny:Your seriously going to drink at a time like this?

Nate:Give it back..now!

_**Nate reaches for it but Destiny turns t words the sink and empty's the contents of the bottle down the sink.**_

Destiny:NO! Sophie's out here with one of the most dangerous traffickers!I know what hes capable of and I know he'll hurt her! in order to help her you NEED a clear mind.

_**Nate sighs and sits down in the chair at the kitchen counter. Putting his Head in his hands.**_

Nate:Ok...Parker!we need you to break into Dules company and get Sophie.

Parker:Nate...the whole building and even the vents have security and you cant get in without permission or direct authority..im good but im not that good.

Nate:Dammit!we need to get her out!

Elliot:We'll get her out Nate. but first we need to come up with a plan to get her out before we do anything.

Nate:*Sighs*Your right

_**Nate gets up from his spot and walks over to hardison.**_

Nate:you think you can do something to get us in?

Hardison:Well it ain't gonna be easy but hell anything to get Sophie back.

Nate:Yea...me too.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT AND IM SOOO SORRY!but ive had a lot happening to me this past week.i just had to put my dog down and its really I just recently got very sick and its hard to concentrate when ive got since im feeling a little better-ill post you all another chapter tonight because if I don't Ill feel bad! So EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!**

**XOXOXO**


	5. awaken

_**Sophie slowly opened her eyes blinking away the sleep. Looking around the room she sees that she is in a small concrete room and is lying on a dirty old mattress laying on the ground. She turns her head to the door when she hears the lock being turned and the door being opened. she stares wide eyed at the man know as "Henry Dule" standing in the doorway with 3 armed guards behind him.**_

Dule:Hello my dear.

_**Sophie just glares a death glare and doesn't reply anything back.**_

Dule:Not gonna talk?i understand that but ey trust me your going to be screaming and begging me to stop later on. **Smirks**

_**Dule walks up close to Sophie and strokes her cheek. she winces and turns her head but is then roughly grabbed by her arm and is pulled to her feet and is pushed into the wall behind her.**_

Dule:Now listen here Missy,if I want to touch you your going to let me got it?

Sophie:Not even in your dreams you bastard.

_**Sophie spits in his face letting her lips turn into a smirk but when she sees the angered look on his face the smirk slowly fades. Dule raises his hand and backhands her...hard. She yelps as she falls to the cold hard floor.**_

Dule:see what happens when your a bad girl?you get hurt...punished. Now your going to let these people take you to another room...without a fight..comprende princess?

He waved his hand to his guards and they walk over to Sophie and dragged her to her feet once again and pushed her out of the room,down a long hallway and to a large wooden door. She was then pushed inside and the door was closed behind was facing the door .she let out an angered sigh and turned around only to come face to face with...

**I know its short again...im sorry! and I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I was at the night hospital for 2 hours because im getting sicker.I also know we all HATE cliffhangers and trust me I do to but I really don't have enough time to write as much as before.i just found out my friend has cancer and I also have midterms for this week. but I promise after this entire week is over ill try to write more! **


	6. Bonjour Madam

_**Sophie stood staring with sad eyes at what she saw. It was a fairly small room but it wasn't the room that made her sad it was what was occupying the room that made her sad. It was occupied with small children all different ages. they all stayed at her with big curious eyes wondering who she was and what was going to happen. A young child maybe 10 or 11 walked up to her and touched her hand.**_

Girl:Bonjour madame mousiel.

_**The young girl spoke fluent french. Sophie kneeled down to the young girls height, looking into her big green eyes.**_

Sophie:Bonjour..pouvez vous parler anglais? (hello can you speak English?)

Girl:Oui voulez vous me donner ia parole a madame anglais (yes,do you wish me to speak English madam?)

Sophie:Que si vous voulez vraiment trop (only if you want too?)

Girl:oui...what is your name madam?

Sophie: Sophie..and yours?

Girl: Cheri...but he makes them call me candy..please don't call me candy madam Sophie.

Sophie: I wont sweetie I promise. If its something you don't like I wont call you by it OK Cheri?

Cheri:oui merci (yes thank you)

_**Sophie looks around the room seeing maybe 8 other girls.**_

Sophie:do you know all their names?

Cheri: oui..they speak English you can ask them.

_**Sophie gets up from her spot and moves towards the other girls she stands in front of all of them.**_

Sophie:can you all tell me your names so it'll be easier to talk to you all?

_**They all looked up at her but said nothing but then a brave 14 year old girl spoke up.**_

Girl:Emily Louiell

_**then another**_

Girl 2:Christie Bellveire

_**and another.**_

Girl 3:Alexis Corhelda

_**It went on till the last one spoke**_

Sophie:My people will get us out of here. All of us NO one gets left behind. You will ALL go home to your families..i promise

_**She heard a soft small voice from the corner of the room but she could hear exactly what was being said.**_

Sophie:What was that sweetie

Girl:I said how did you know we were here?

Sophie:A young girl maybe 14 or so came in and asked us for help. her name was Destiny.

_**They all gasped and then another girl spoke it was Cheri.**_

Cheri:you know Destiny?

Sophie:Yes she was the one who told me where to find you all.

Cheri:She is a good person. she tried to help us all when she was here before,but then he took her from the room and she never returned.

Sophie:Yes she is a good person. but right now I need you to tell me how many people are standing guard outside the door.

Emily:oh well I think there was only one last time I was brought out but Melony is the one who knows but they took her a few hours ago.

Sophie:Are you all usually gone that long?

Emily:No none of us are gone that long unless we are being inspected.

Sophie:Inspected?

Emily:Melony is new so they do a check up on her.

Sophie **sigh** Well it looks like we will have to wait till she gets back.

_**Sophie walks over to a wall on the left side of the room and slides down till shes sitting and Cheri sits down next to her.**_

Cheri:Are your people good?

Sophie:Yes we are the good guys.

Cheri:No I mean will they get us out of here for sure?

Sophie:Absolutely..were family..and we don't leave family behind...even if were not related by blood...were still related by heart and that's all that counts.

**Im soooo sorry.. I know this is VERY late but I have my reasons.. I hope people are still reading because if not this was pointless. I really am trying my hardest to update new chapters as fast as I can but my life is just screwing me over right now..but now I promise I will try and update like I used to. **

Sophie:Absolutely..were family..and we don't leave family behind...even if were not related by blood...were still related by heart and that's all that counts.


End file.
